Jealous Guy
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Edgeworth has fallen in love with Maya for three years and he always wondered if she feel the same way. But, when he get Maya's wedding invitation, he know he was too late. Phoenix/Maya. One sided Edgeworth/Maya. Inspired by Thomas Rhett - Marry Me song. Gift fic for lionelreck. Happy birthday! :)


The sun was almost gone when Miles Edgeworth cleared his desk, closed his suitcase, and walked to his car to go home. He drove slowly, his hungry stomach distracted his attention from the streets. He looked for a moment at the restaurant on the roadside from the window of his car, thinking where he wants to eat before going home. His eyes swept from one restaurant to another restaurant, then stopped to a small house located between the restaurants.

Maya Fey's house.

The house of a woman he loved since three years ago, but Edgeworth never dared to express his feelings. The house was indeed small, but the house now was decorated with various ribbons and mangnolia flowers. At first glance, there was a noise of laughter from the people inside the house. Not long after, several people came out of the house, followed by Maya and Phoenix. Edgeworth recognized several people, some of them are Ema Skye, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes. Phoenix and Maya holding hands, and waved to their guests.

"See you later, friends! Thank you very much for coming!" Maya said cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Maya! The food is so delicious! Congratulations, once again! All the best for your wedding day later!" Ema Skye said as she waving back.

When their guests had left, Phoenix and Maya didn't immediately go inside the house, but kissed very tenderly. Edgeworth feel very sick and broken to saw all of it. He refrained from getting out of his car and strangling Phoenix. Shaking his head, feeling ashamed of himself, Edgeworth returned driving to find a restaurant.

 _She'll get married. She really will get married. But she don't marry me._

* * *

When he arrived at his house, he immediately turned on the DVD Steel Samurai to forget what he had just seen. However, the series still could not divert his mind. He looked blankly at the TV, the shadow of Phoenix and Maya kissing each other passionately earlier continued to haunt him. He felt disgusted with himself because suddenly he felt like he want to crying as loud as he could, slamming the pillow or anything in his house to vent his sadness, anger, disappointment, and frustration. He continued to daydream until his doorbell rang.

Edgeworth hurriedly drained his slightly wet eyes with his shirt sleeve and opened the door to see who was coming. Apparently it was Franziska.

"Franziska," He said with a bit startled, "What are you doing here?"

"Of course to visit you, fool."

Edgeworth couldn't help but grin. "Don't say that you miss me?"

"Hmph. I was in Germany for 7 months, of course it isn't wrong that I want to visit my little brother, right? It would be great if you let me in. It's very cold outside."

Edgeworth chuckled. "Alright, please come in, miss."

Franziska then step inside and sat on the sofa.

"Do you want something? I don't have food stocks, only cakes and ..."

"Earlier before I came here, I met Gumshoe. He said Maya was getting married." Franziska interrupted as if she didn't listen to Edgeworth. "Are you two ...?"

"Yes." Seeing Franziska like going to congratulate him with pleasure, Edgeworth hurriedly continued. "Indeed, she will get married. But not with me. She will marry Wright." Edgeworth tried to make his voice sound stiff, cold, and didn't care at all, but he couldn't hold his voice to not shake a bit.

Franziska was stunned. "What?! With Phoenix Wright?! Maya Fey will marry Phoenix Wright?!"

"You say as if it's very shocking."

"But I thought... I thought you loved her. You love Maya Fey."

Edgeworth bowed his head, trying to avoid Franziska's eyes. "Yes, I am. But no one knows except me and you."

Furiously, Franziska swung her whip. "You are a fool! Why don't you say it? Why don't you admit your feelings towards Maya? Maya Fey is a medium spirit, not a mind reader, Miles Edgeworth! If you love a woman, you have to fight to get her! How can you allow yourself to always defeated by Phoenix Wright both in the courtroom and even in your love life?!"

"I know." whispered Edgeworth. He bowed his head lower. Franziska looked at her brother well and she hardly believed her eyesight. _No way... is he crying?!_

"Little brother," Franziska called softly. She put her hands on Edgeworth's shoulder and raised Edgeworth's head carefully. "Are you okay?"

Edgeworth's face was very pale, making Franziska's desire to whip her brother thousands of times immediately vanished. He looks so fragile and miserable now.

"Yeah."

"Did Maya and Phoenix invite you to their marriage?"

Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"No need to come. Tell them that you are sick, or a lot of work so you can't come." Franziska said firmly. "Don't torture yourself."

Edgeworth smiled weakly. "They invited me. I have to come as a good friend."

Franziska let out a short breath. She knew there was no point in arguing with Edgeworth. "Alright Miles, if you decide to come, but I will accompany you. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not." Edgeworth answered while smiling weakly.

Franziska smiled back and caressed Edgeworth's hand gently. "Don't cry anymore, my little brother. I don't like to see you cry like that. There are still plenty of fish in the sea, remember. "

Edgeworth smiled once again while wiping his eyes. He felt very lucky to have Franziska. The only person who really understands him.

Edgeworth looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was strange for not wearing the burgundy suit and cravat he used to wear. Yesterday, Franziska bought him a black suit and tie and that what he was wearing now. Shortly after, Franziska steps into his room. Edgeworth was slightly astonished at his sister's appearance. Franziska wore a turquoise long dress, with turquoise green heels. She also uses blood red lipstick. She looks so different from usual, and looks very beautiful.

"Are you ready, Miles?"

"Yes."

Franziska wrinkled her face then stepped closer to Edgeworth.

"Your tie were askew. Here, I fix it first." She corrected Edgeworth's tie so it didn't tilt again, then buttoned Edgeworth's black suit jacket.

"Okay. Perfect. Miles, are you really sure you want to come?"

"Yes." Edgeworth tried to make his voice sound solid.

"Then let's go to the car now."

They walked to the yard. When opening the car door, Franziska carefully asked, "Miles, I think just let me drive. Em, you're not in a good state for driving now."

Without speaking a word, Edgeworth nodded, reached into his pocket, and gave his car key to Franziska. The two of them then entered the car.

"Miles, put on a seat belt."

"What? Oh, yeah, of course."

Franziska turned on the engine, and started driving. On the way, many times she glanced at her little brother. Edgeworth was silent, his eyes were empty and glazed, his face was so pale. He looks like a sick person. She never had felt pity for Edgeworth like this.

Edgeworth looked at the car window with a blank glance. He remembered a few months ago, on his birthday. The day he almost kissed Maya for the first time.

* * *

"Hello, Miles! Happy 36th birthday!" Maya said cheerfully. She handed a large maroon gift box to Edgeworth's hand. Edgeworth can feel his face turning red. Not only because Maya called him by his first name, not with formal 'Mr. Edgeworth' as usual, but also Maya was the first person to wish him a happy birthday. Even give him a gift! Previously he never had received a birthday present other than from Franziska and Gumshoe.

"Maya, thank you very much. May I open the gift now?"

Maya giggled. "Of course, but don't make fun of me if you don't like it, okay, Miles?"

Edgeworth smiled and opened the gift box. It turns out the contents are a very cute Steel Samurai knitted doll. The Steel Samurai doll even wearing a cravat too. For a few seconds Edgeworth was fascinated by the doll. While Maya waits for his reaction anxiously.

"You don't like it?"

"What? This is great, Maya, really! You made it by yourself?"

"Yes! I sewed it by myself, special for your birthday, Miles! So, do you like the gift from me?"

"Very. Really." Edgeworth then put the Steel Samurai doll on his desk. Maya looks cheerful.

"Now, let's go to the burger stand at People Park!"

"Burger?" Edgeworth asked, confused.

"It's your birthday, silly! I'll treat you a burger!"

"Maya, don't bother..." Edgeworth couldn't continue his words because Maya had pulled his wrist and dragged him to the burger stand at People Park. In the park, she forced Edgeworth to eat four servings of hamburgers.

"Maya, that's enough, I'm full, my stomach can explode-"

"SSH!" Maya exclaimed while cramming one more hamburger serving into Edgeworth's hand. "You have to eat a lot Miles, you are too thin! And this is your birthday!" Smiling mischievously, Maya tore the hamburger in half and tried to stuff it into Edgeworth's mouth. Edgeworth couldn't avoid because his heart was beating so fast. Reluctantly, he chewed the hamburger and swallowed it.

"Alright, good boy! Isn't it taste delicious?"

"Yes, Maya."

Edgeworth's heart was pounding because of his face and Maya's face were so close now. While Maya burst out laughing while tearing apart the other pieces of hamburger, Edgeworth ventured to shift his sitting position forward. When Maya wants to feed one more piece, their noses touch each other accidentally, and their lips almost meet. Edgeworth was ready to purse his lips, but Maya's scream made him twitch.

"Miles! Gosh, forgive me! I didn't mean it at all... I accidentally... I... I..." Maya exclaimed haltingly.

"It's okay, Maya." Edgeworth murmured quietly. He cursed inwardly. _Why am I so coward?_ _Why I don't have any courage to kiss her?_ _How can I know how she feels about me?_

"I think you're full?" Maya's face still flushed.

"Yes."

"Then... let's go home now... it's cloudy."

"Alright. I drive you to home."

"Thank you, Miles."

After drive Maya to her house, Edgeworth lay on his back in his room while staring blankly at the ceiling. He held the Steel Samurai doll from Maya. The doll was sewn so neatly, and in the doll there was also a birthday card made by Maya that was hung using a rope.

 _Happy birthday Miles Edgeworth, I hope you will stay healthy and have a good long life, Mr._ _Chief Prosecutor._

His head was filled with various questions. Actually, did Maya realize that he, Miles Edgeworth, had fallen in love with her since three years ago? How does Maya really feel about him? Did Maya only see him as a good friend? If so, why did Maya bother to waste her time just to make this doll? Even treat him a hamburger? If Maya only thinks of him as a friend, she certainly won't pay attention to him like this, right?

He was eager to express his heart to Maya, his feelings, and asked how Maya really felt about him. But he did not know, when his courage would be collected.

So he enjoyed the days when he could admire Maya's beauty in the courtroom when Maya became Wright's assistant, chatting and laughing with her, and occasionally exchanging their Steel Samurai cards collection. Maya seemed never have a boyfriend, make Edgeworth more convinced that he still had a chance. He did not dare to ask Maya whether she was dating someone or not, because he was afraid of the answer.

Until one day, on a cold night, Maya came to his house with bring a sheet of light purple paper. Her face was beaming when she gave the paper to Edgeworth. When Edgeworth read it, the air suddenly felt colder twice.

 _Dear_ _Mr._ _Edgeworth._

 _We invite you to attend our wedding which will be held at:_

 _December 8th, 2028_

 _St. Zebaoth Church_

 _We, the happy ones,_

 _Maya Fey & Phoenix Wright._

"You will get married?" whispered Edgeworth. "With Wright?"

"Yes, Miles! Nick proposed to me a month ago. I can't believe it! Soon I'll be Mrs. Wright! You will come, won't you, Miles? I won't forgive you if you don't come to my wedding!"

Edgeworth forced himself to smile, even though his smile was more like a smirk.

"Then, congratulations. And sorry Maya, I don't mean to be rude, but my head really hurts a lot now, I, um, need sleep."

"Oh," Maya was a little confused by Edgeworth's cold reaction. "Okay, then. Get well soon, Miles! I'm waiting for you at my wedding later!"

Edgeworth nodded. When Maya left, he slammed the door. With emotion, he squeezed and tore the wedding invitation into a small pieces. He then threw the pieces into the fireplace. After that, he took the Steel Samurai doll from Maya, and threw the doll to the fireplace as well. His eyes watched the doll and the wedding invitation blackened in the fireplace.

He gripped his hair, then buried his face in his hand.

He was late.

* * *

"Miles?" Franziska softly elbowed him. "We have arrived."

"Ah, yes."

Apparently they had arrived from 5 minutes ago and Edgeworth was still daydreaming. Franziska looked at him anxiously.

"No need to look at me like that, I won't die suddenly just because I attend a wedding."

They got out of the car and entered the church. The church have been filled with invited guests. Phoenix was already there, he was wearing a white tuxedo and a dark blue bow tie. Seeing Phoenix, for a moment Edgeworth wanted to attack him, punched him, but hurriedly removed the bad thought from his mind.

"Edgeworth! Franziska!" Phoenix exclaimed while waving his hand.

"Come on." Franziska whispered as she slightly pulled Edgeworth's wrist and brought him closer to Phoenix.

"Congratulations, Phoenix."

"Yes, congratulations, Wright."

"Thank you! I'm really nervous! By the way, what's the matter with you, Edgeworth? Your face is very pale. Are you sick?" Phoenix asked while watching Edgeworth's face attentively.

 _Yes, Wright, my heart hurts because of you!_

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"I see. Listen, Edgeworth, don't marry your job! Look for women and married her!" Phoenix chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Edgeworth smiled weakly.

 _A joke that isn't funny at all, Wright._

"Oh look, the bride is coming!" shouted Detective Gumshoe. All invited guests turned around, and he was right, Maya had arrived, wearing a beautiful purple wedding dress. She looks so beautiful and fascinating. Like an angel. She walked into the church, cheerfully waving her hand to Edgeworth and Franziska when she walks in front of them. Edgeworth waved back reclutantly.

"Alright, today we are all happy because two people who love each other, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, will unite. Miss Maya Fey, are you willing to become a legitimate wife of Mr. Phoenix Wright until death do apart?"

"Of course, I'm willing."

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, are you willing to be a legitimate husband of Miss Maya Fey until death do apart?"

"Very willing."

"Congratulations, I hereby declare you are legitimate as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Wright. You may kiss now."

Phoenix tilted his head, then kissed Maya's lips. For a moment, Edgeworth has a strong wish to shout 'OBJECTION' or take Maya away... But he joined in clapping with the other invited guests, even though his heart was completely shattered.

Phoenix and Maya then go to the church yard to dance. After they finished dancing, the reception continued in the church yard. While Phoenix took several bottles of whiskey, Maya was busy receiving congratulations from the invited guests.

Edgeworth wants to spit it out all the feelings mixed in his chest. He wants to shout that he loves her. He wants to shout that Wright is inappropriate for her. He wants to shout why Maya never realized that he really loves her since three years ago. Confronting Maya why he, as her best friend never knew that she and Phoenix were dating. Ask why Maya was so attentive to him if she only considered him a brother or a good friend. But, Edgeworth knew he would not be able to. He also did not want to disrupt Maya's marriage. It's Maya's happy day, he won't make even a small mess.

So, he approached Maya, and shook her hand.

"Congratulations."

"Miles, thank you very much! And Franziska, thank you very much for coming! I'm so happy!"

"You're welcome, Maya. And I, um, happy for both of you. May you and Phoenix happily ever after.."

"Thank you once again, Franziska!"

A moment later, Phoenix appeared with a few bottles of whiskey.

"Nick, what makes you took so long?" Maya hissed.

"Sorry, my love. I had a hard time carrying it. I walked very slowly, I'm afraid this whiskey bottle will fell and broke." Phoenix answered while placing the whiskey bottle on the table. He hugged Maya then kissed her lips gently. Maya giggled softly, tickling Phoenix, and grabbed Phoenix's collar before kiss him hungrily. They were kissing very long and like forgot that they're still in the wedding reception.

"I almost can't breath, Maya!"

"Aw, sorry, dork, but you know I like kiss you very much, and I never bored of kissing you, my dear husband."

She then turned to Edgeworth and Franziska.

"Come on, Edgeworth, Franziska, let's get drunk and have fun!"

But Edgeworth can't take it anymore. Blinking a few times to make his tears won't spill, he whispered, "Congratulations once again, Wright, Maya. Wish both of you the best." He turned around hurriedly, and ran away from the church yard.

"Hey! Miles, wait!" Franziska shouted.

While Phoenix and Maya were still standing in their place with confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoenix and Maya asked in surprise.

"I have to go home. See you later, Phoenix, Maya."

Franziska then ran after Edgeworth. She cursed softly when she almost tripped over her dress.

"MILES!" She shouted repeatedly. "MILES!"

It didn't take long enough to find Edgeworth. After 10 minutes of running, Franziska found Edgeworth sitting on the edge of a lake, his hands hugging his knees, his suit jacket and tie has been taken off. He didn't cry, but his expression was more than enough to describe his heartache.

"Miles," Franziska held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go home now."

"I'm really weak and fool, didn't I? Even to simply say I love you, I didn't have any courage." Edgeworth laughed weakly.

"Don't say that, Miles. Sooner or later you can forget her. You're not alone, Miles. Remember, I will always beside you."

Somehow, Franziska's cheering words make Edgeworth feel a bit better. He then welcomed Franziska's hand and got up. Yes, even though he could not get the woman he loved, he still had Franziska, his sister who loved him, and was always there at times of joy and sorrow.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

 _Good luck, I wish you well, Maya. And you too, Wright._

 **End**


End file.
